descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Ultron
Character Profile Name Alexander Ultron Faction Rank Jedi Apprentice Affiliation The Alliance Ultron Family Jedi Order Age 48 (physical) 68 (mental) Species Human Height 6' 1½" (1.87 m) Weight 168 lbs (76 kg) Eye Color Blue Hair Color Dark Brown Birthworld Corellia Involvements Amelia Ultron (wife, d.) Kayla Christman Children Adrianna Fiore Nathaniel Ultron Tara Ultron Father Sebastian Ultron (d.) Mother Myri Ultron (d.) Masters Unknown Students Unknown Alexander Ultron is the human Corellian male, a Senator and Jedi Master in his original life and father of Adrianna, Nathaniel and Tara. With his life devoted to duty and his family, it sadly ended when his friend Brendan Revata and wife Amelia Ultron killed him. After so many years, he returned as a Force Ghost to his daughter while she was with her apprentice Leigh and Leigh's daughter Kayla, only to be cloned soon after. Personality Write here Original Life Biography The husband of Amelia Ultron father of Adrianna, Nathaniel, and Tara. He was a Jedi Master who fell in love with Amelia and left the Jedi Order to be marry her and have a family. He then chose poliitics becoming a Senator of Corellia. During this time, he worked with his young daughter to harness some of her Jedi powers and had her study the Jedi Holocrons he kept hidden in his office until his untimely death. He was found murdered by his own 10 year old daughter, Adrianna in his office slumped over his desk. His murder would go unsolved and still is an open case in CorSec. When Adrianna left for Dantooine on The Tide, the ship he left to her, she found his Jedi robes and his lightsaber. Letting her know that he knew one day that she would become a Jedi like him. What Adrianna, Leentje and Neav would soon come to find out was that Alexander's murderer was much closer to home than anyone ever realized. His murderer was actually plurual. And there were multiple agenda as to his untimely death. There was an upcoming vote in the senate in which Alexander was the deciding vote. Brendan found out that his best friend was not going to vote in favor of Brendan's agenda. Which would have made him a lot of money. Alexander had also discovered their long term affair. At the risk of losing her social stature, and Brendan his vote, they felt they had no other choice but to kill him. Adrianna, Leentje and Neav all chose not to turn their respective parents in due to the fact it would devastate Leentje and Neav's mother, Alexandra. They advised Brendan that he would have to step down as the Senator of Corellia or face the consequences and they would reveal that he and Amelia were the murderers of Alexander Ultron. Present Day Biography Some Lives are Linked Across Time... The Cloning Education and Education Force Powers Education Languages * Other skills * Externa Links *Biography *Thread Tracker Category:Deceased character Category:Corellian Category:Corellia Category:Ultron Family Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Clone Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Jedi Category:The Alliance Category:The Jedi Order Category:Keepers of the Peace